


The Mechanic and the Assasin’s Wedding

by Orca478



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Fluff, No Conflict, Wedding, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Set 1 year after the Legend of Anthony Edward Stark. Tony and Gamora get married after a bit more of a year of being together.
Relationships: Gamora/Tony Stark
Kudos: 31





	The Mechanic and the Assasin’s Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> The first entry of the sequel series is here ! And there is no delusional Steve to make this bad, enjoy the happiness.

Tony was very nervous.

He was getting married soon, he never imagined that he would even get married.

“Tony, relax man.” Peter said.

“You have no need to be afraid friend Tony, this might be the happiest day of your life.”

“Thor is right, this IS the happiest day of your life. And she loves you so why be stressed.”

“I know Bruce, but I am still very nervous, this is something I never saw coming.”

“The fact you are getting married to her, or the fact that this is you wedding.”

“The second one actually.”

“Come on man, she loves you, there is nothing to fear.”

“Come on my friend, let’s head to the stand to make sure you are ready for her.”

Gamora hates using a dress.

“Do I have to use this ?”

“Yes, it’s a tradition.” Pepper told her.

“It makes me look ridiculous”

“Yes it does, white is not your color sister.”

She glared at Nebula.

“I like it, how the green skin combines with the white. My cousin won’t be able to take his eyes out of you.”

“Thanks Sharon.”

Valkyrie just stayed there laughing.

“Thanks for the support.”

She just laughed harder.

“Ignore them Gamora, they have no idea what they are talking about.” Pepper said.

“I was just doing sisterly teasing, Tony tought me that.”

“Speaking if my fiancée, he told me his suspections that you have something for Mantis.”

“I’ll stop the teasing.”

“Hahahahaha, busted.” Valkyrie laughed.

Tony was waiting on the Ile. Peter Q, Bruce, Thor, and Peter P standing behind him.

He wished Rhodey could be here, but he is sure his best friend is watching.

Everyone was sitting for him. Carol, Stephen, Clint, Scott, Hope, James, Drax, Mantis, Rocket, And so on.

“There she comes.”

Gamora was walking towards him, Nebula at her side.

She left go of her sister and stood right besides her.

“You look good, the white combines with your skin.”

“Thank you, you look nice as well.”

As the priest started saying the words, everyone stayed quiet.

Tony was no longer nervous, he was exited.

“Do you, Anthony Edward Stark, accept her as your wife ?”

“I do.

“And do you, Gamora, accept him as you husband ?”

“I do.”

“Then by the power given to me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Tony kissed Gamora as everyone cheered.

As they all partied on the tower. Tony checked on his wife.

“How are you doing ?”

“Great, And you ?”

“Fantastic, I only wish he was here.”

“He is watching.”

“I know.”

He smiled at her.

This truly was the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Next we will see the wedding of Bruce and Valkyrie, the story of Carnage will begin soon.


End file.
